


Little Ladybug

by Ocean_Wave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, An AU in which Mari is a ladybug-literally, And Alya is a butterfly, F/M, Royalty AU, Talking insects, They also talk to each other, They have names too, Thinking insects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Wave/pseuds/Ocean_Wave
Summary: There's a big tree outside the castle, right in front of Prince Adrien's room. And it’s filled of different bugs and insects. And in a small part of the tree a small ladybugs lives a boring life.However, things change for a little bug when she sees something unordinary one day…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and Miraculers! I’m a new writer here and this is the first ML fanfiction that I’m actually submitting. I hope you like the story. It’s a part of a collection filled with what ifs and I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your ideas for more what ifs. :)
> 
> P.S. bugs and insects are weird in this story. They actually think and talk to each other. I know it’s weird but bear my weird imagination. :P

 Soft rays of sunshine were shining down on the world and filled it with warmth and light. It was another beautiful spring morning. The glorious castle was quiet which only meant that morning chores hadn’t began for maids and servants yet. But dislike the quiet castle, the nature outside of it was alive. It was glowing along with sunshine.

 Birds were softly singing their morning songs as they looked for food. the entire garden was alive that morning. There were many small creatures that were hidden in the grass below or the trees as they looked for food and hid from bigger animals. But there was a certain tree that contained the most creatures, the one that was right in front of one of the castle’s room. Prince Adrien’s room, actually.

  Almost all of the people that lived in the castle knew how dear the tree was to him. By the way, it was one of the few things that was left from his mother and he loved the tree dearly. Queen and prince had both planted the tree together and took care of it themselves. Even though queen was gone now and Prince Adrien was mostly busy with his chores, he hadn’t forgotten the tree and had hired a special gardener just for this tree and all of the other plants her mother had planted.

  The special treatment tree had gotten had made it one of the biggest trees in the entire garden and therefore, it had changed the tree to one of the best living places for little bugs. That was why the tree was always filled with so many bugs who lived there. Such as a little ladybug and a butterfly that lived with other insects in the tree.

 The two sure didn’t looked alike and the insects that lived in the tree knew that they weren’t the same in the manners as well. While the butterfly was vibrant and realistic, the little ladybug was calm, sweet and seemed to always be in some kind of dreamland. All of the insects knew them as inseparable friends, Marinette and Alya.

 While most of the insects preferred to hunt for food alone, the ladybug and butterfly always looked for food together, ate together, slept together and simply did everything together. So, as they started flying off the tree together, no one said anything. They just watched them fly away for a second before they went back to what they were doing.

 “So, where do you wanna go today?” asked Marinette.

 Alya looked at her friend and answered, “I don’t know. Any suggestions?”

 Marinette sighed and looked around. “Can we stay close? I’m… not in a traveling mood today.”

 “Marinette, you’ve been off today. Are you sick? I can get food for the two of us if you’re not okay,” said Alya with worry in her tone.

 “No Alya, I’m fine. Just… bored,” she said as she stared at the ground below. “I mean, it’s always the same. Wake up, find food, hide from big animals, sleep and then all of those things again. I want something new to happen to us. Just look at those humans. Their days are never the same. They have parties at some and different chores at others.”

 “But that’s because they’re humans.” said Alya. “And we’re bugs. We’re not like them, thankfully.”

 “Alya sometimes… I wish I could be a human like them,” she said with sadness.

 Alya’s eyes immediately widened upon hearing her friend and before she could stop herself, she let out a shriek, “Say what?” Marinette only sighed and didn’t spoke up. “Girl, you can’t be depressed over  _not_  being a human.”

 “No, I’m not depressed over that. Just sad that nothing new happens,” said Marinette.

 “We can… go to the side of the garden we never went to? A lot of new things happen there.” suggested Alya.

 “No. There’s a long way till there. All I want is to grab a few plant lice and go back to the tree to sleep the rest of the day,” she said sadly.

 Alya looked at her with worry in her eyes and muttered a quiet ‘okay’ as she silently prayed that something different would happen so her friend would cheer up. Two friends separated and Marinette went to one of the nearby trees while Alya flew to a nearby bush of flowers. It wasn’t long before Marinette started flying away with a sad, dejected sigh.

 “Where are you going? Are you going back to tree?” asked Alya. Her friend only nodded with a small sigh and continued flying away. The last thing she heard from her friend was the ‘be careful in the way’ she shouted her way.

 She sighed again as she flew faster to the tree. There were always days like this. Days that she just regretted she was born a ladybug. Days that she questioned her existence.  _‘Who says that ladybugs are lucky? They might bring luck for humans as they believe, but they sure aren’t lucky themselves.’_  These thoughts occupied her brain as she flew back to tree. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t understand how she found her way back.

 She stopped right before the tree. Going back there only meant more worried glances and ‘are you okay’s. With another sigh, she flew to one of the lower branches and plopped on a leaf as she looked in front of her nonchalantly.

 There wasn’t much to watch anyway. Just a big wall that was another part of the castle. However, since the branch she was at was much closer to ground than treetops,her usual sleeping place, there were a lot of new things she hadn’t seen before. Like the huge glass doors that opened to the tree.

 Behind those doors was a big, neat room. It made sense since it was Prince Adrien’s room. That was all Marinette knew about the strange room in front of the tree. She had never seen the prince himself or the things inside the room. All she knew was what maids said about him when they were working in the garden. She knew that he was very handsome, nice, kind and many other things. Usually when maids got to this part of their conversation, they started squealing and swooning over him. She would say that she didn’t care who he was or how he looked, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn’t curious even a bit. In her mind, the Prince Adrien she had made was tall and big, like any other human, with a kind look and maybe a small smile. She had no idea what color his eyes or hair was but she just imagined he was handsome.

 She huffed as she felt her mind wander to a human. As much as she wished she could be a human, she knew her feeling wouldn’t stay for too long. All she had to do was taking a nap and when she woke up, she would be as fresh as a blooming flower. So it was useless to think about a human even if that human was a handsome prince.

 She sighed for the thousandth that day and glared at the big glass doors in front of her. Right on cue, the doors on the other side of glass door opened and a boy stepped in. It was way too far for Marinette to see him but she didn’t have to anyway. Then why was she peaking as she turned away from the human?

 Marinette expected whoever that human was would wander in the room for a few minutes and then leave, but to her surprise, he walked toward the glass doors and walked in the garden. Again, she thought he would go to another part of the garden, hopefully, but he walked straightly toward her tree instead of anywhere else.  _‘Yep, Ladybugs are definitely lucky…’_  she thought and then she glanced at the boy.

 Marinette did want to avert her gaze, she desperately did but her body didn’t obey her. She just couldn’t help but stare at him. His shocking blonde hair that shined in the morning sun and made his head like a beautiful ball of light. His eyes that were a beautiful shade of green and sparkled in the light. His face that was as beautiful as the statues of the angels she had seen on the other side of garden, if not more beautiful.

 He didn’t see her though. Obviously, since she still was a little bug, but he reached his hand to the part of tree that was right above Marinette. And That was when she saw it... The happy sparkle in his eyes changed to a sad one as he whispered, “I miss you mom…” He smiled sadly and stared at the tree, as if he was remembering a memory.

 And Marinette stared and stared. If it weren’t for Alya’s call, she would have drowned in the beauty in front of her. “Marinette? Marinette? What are you doing-” She could feel Alya freeze in her place and stare at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. “Mari, listen up. Just do a wrong move and you’ll be dead. Now, before he looks at you, fly away as fast as you can,” said Alya frantically.

 Again, Marinette tried to move, but she didn’t want to go. Sight of Prince Adrien was new here and even though he was human and it meant danger, she wanted to experience something new. She could hear Alya shouting at her, trying to get her away from there, but in Marinette’s state of mind, her voice was just a noise in the background. The little ladybug was long gone in the la la land…

 Prince Adrien’s gaze lingered on the tree for a few second before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put on a happy and very,  _very_  enchanting smile. Marinette could feel her breath caught in her throat as she witnessed the beautiful sight in front of her eyes. Little by little his gaze lowered until a beautiful grin filled his face as he exclaimed, “A ladybug!”

 “MARINETTE BACK OFF BEFORE YOU’RE KILLED!” screamed Alya in fear. She really wanted to step in and help her but it was too late by the time she made up her mind.

 Prince Adrien, oblivious to all the chaos, smiled down at Marinette as he hold out a finger in front of her. For the first time since he had appeared, Marinette’s gaze shifted to something else. She looked at the raised finger in front of her before she lifted her gaze to look at him again. There was happiness in his eyes. He was happy about a little ladybug. She couldn’t believe that he was happy for such a small thing and couldn’t help but be happy herself.

 “Marinette, don’t be a fool. I swear if you stepped on his finger, I won’t talk to you ever again,” threatened Alya from background.

 “Then I’m sorry Alya,” she whispered before she fluttered on his finger with a smile she knew he couldn’t see.

 Prince Adrien beamed happily at her and lifted his finger in front of his face as he stared at her curiously. She stared back at him with wide eyes as she tried to take everything in. She’d never been this close to a human. Sure, she had seen maids talking in the garden but that had been from afar. And now, this… this was amazing! It was as if she’d drown in his eyes any minute. They were so big, and green and really, really kind.

 “Wow…” he said under his breath. “Who thought such a beautiful creature lived right under my nose?” She instantly grinned after hearing it. He had called her beautiful! “I should take her inside!” he said happily.

 Marinette’s eyes immediately widened after hearing him. Take her inside? That only meant extreme danger. She had to be quick and make up her mind. With one last glance at the boy’s handsome face, she opened her tiny wings and flew away. She knew that staying on his finger was really tempting, but that was for her own safety.

 “What? No! Don’t go away ladybug!” he said with a pout. She couldn’t help but giggle at him. After a few seconds Adrien cheered up again and chuckled to himself too. Probably because of the same reason Marinette giggled. “I’ll be back little ladybug and I hope I’ll see you here. I know you probably don’t understand what I’m saying but… who am I kidding? I probably look like an idiot talking to myself now but I don’t care! What I mean is… see you later!” he said with a kind smile at her direction. Marinette smiled back although she was sure he couldn’t see her doing so.

 He went back to his room as he hummed a happy tone. Once he was inside, he turned around and glanced at the tree to check if he could still see the ladybug there. Even though the tree was smaller from his room and that ladybug was small even from a close distance, he was sure he saw a red and black dot there. He smiled again and left the room. He couldn’t wait to check on his ladybug again tomorrow.

 Outside the room, Marinette landed on the leaf she was previously at as she wore a silly grin on her face. She couldn’t believe all of the things that had happened. She couldn’t believe that she’d only hoped for something new and it just happened! Maybe ladybugs  _were_  lucky after all…

 “Miss Ladybug Marinette!” called an angry Alya. “What the hell girl? I thought he was going to kill you under his big filthy foot! Don’t do it again. Do you hear me? Don’t. Do. That. Again,” said Alya with an angry and at the same time, relieved tone. “Marinette? Mari? Earth to Marinette!”

 “What?” she answered with a dreamy tone.

 “Mari, what had gotten into you?” asked Alya. “First all of the ranting about something new and now this.”

 "Alya…” she called with her dreamy tone.

 “Yeah?” answered Alya.

 Marinette turned to her friend with glimmering eyes and a dopey grin on her face. “I think I’m in love,” she said with a dreamy sigh.

 Alya first raised an eyebrow but then grinned as she started rambling, “Really? Oh my God, Mari! About time! Now who’s the lucky bu-”

 “And I really, really,  _really_  want to be a human now!”

 Alya stared at her for a few seconds before she was able to finally digest her words and shrieked, “SAY WHAT?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back with new chapter of this fic!
> 
> So for anyone who read the previous version of chapter 2, I’d have to say it was deleted because it was simply… idiotic. However, spending some time away from writing this fic made me sort my ideas out for it and now I have a (pretty) solid idea of what I’m gonna do. Please tell me your thoughts on the new chapter 2, it’s really motivating like you won’t believe it!

The soft morning sun was as warm and pleasant as ever as it shone down on bugs, birds and all of the other creatures that lived in the wide land that were searching for food. However, on one of the middle branches of the biggest tree of the garden, Marinette was staring at a far distance with a dreamy expression on her face.

Alyathat was sitting on the branch above hers flapped her wings with irritation and looked at the small sparrow that was sitting next to her. “Do you see it Rose? It’s so annoying!” exclaimed Alya with a huff.

“How… long has she been like this?” asked Rose after getting over her shock.

“For one full week! One full week Rose!” said Alya with exasperation. “She hasn’t been the same since that stupid day she met that stupid human and now here she is thinking she’s in love with a _human_ of all the beings in the world!”

Rose eyes immediately widened and the shock on her face doubled as she gaped at her ladybug friend. “In love with a _human_? I know it’s so romantic that she finally fell in love, but a human… it’s just…”

“…impossible!” said Alya with a groan.

Alya’s loud exclamation snapped Marinette back to reality. She frowned as she heard them and glared at them as hard as she could. “It’s not impossible. You’ll see! I know this’ll work…” Her once angry face turned to a dreamy one as she trailed off at the end of her sentence with a dreamy sigh. However, this time she pushed her daydreams to the back of her head as she looked at the sparrow above her with a sad expression. “Don’t you think so Rose? You always insisted that true love exists. Don’t you believe my feelings?”

Rose shifted uncomfortably and looked at Marinette with sadness. “True love might be real but not only is this dangerous, but also nothing close to love. I’m sorry to say but… it’s all in your head Marinette.”

“Plus, there’s no good ending to these feeling of yours, Mari. Humans are very dangerous to little bugs like you and I. We… think you should give up on him,” said Alya to her. At Marinette’s continuous glare she hastily said, “And, it’s not like you had a chance with him anyways. He’s a human and you’re only a bug after all.”

All of a sudden, a new voice spoke, “But true love always finds a way, I believe.” The two bugs and the bird all looked down to see an old, smiling man looking at them. “Don’t you think so, my friends?” he said.

“Is he… talking to us,” whispered Alya as she eyed the man.

“Indeed I am,” he answered.

“But how do you know what we say, sir?” Marinette asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“Hmm, I believe my special ability of understanding creatures isn’t the topic of discussion now. I assumed we were debating the pure love between a human and a bug, weren’t we?” he said with his ever present smile.

Alya huffed in annoyance and answered, “That doesn’t need debating. It’s impossible. End of discussion.”

“You seem very sure of what you say Miss Alya…” said the old man.

Alya glanced at the man with shock and answered, “I’m not gonna ask how you know my name… but yeah, of course I’m sure.”

He sighed and that caused his smiling face to falter a bit but then he smiled again and replied, “With my deepest apologies, you’ve never been more wrong before. There is a way, and I’m confident I can be helpful in the matter if you’re interested.”

“Who are you anyway, s-sir?” said Rose with a slightly squeaky voice.

“Oh, me? I’m only a humble gardener that works in this palace,” he answered. “But I’m quite sure I have the ability to remake an old potion of mine that turns little creatures like you, to humans. It could be dangerous, but not as long as you listen to my instructions, Miss Marinette.”

“But… how can we trust you sir? How can we be sure that you’re being truthful?” asked Marinette timidly.

He smiled warmly at her and answered, “I understand your lack of trust towards me. In fact, it would have been very surprising if you did trust me. As for the answer of your question, why don’t you ask your fellow friends in the garden? I’m sure you’ll hear interesting answers once you ask about the name Fu!” He beamed at them once again before he picked up the gardening supplies he had brought with himself. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to get going for I have a quite long list of chores that has to be done before noon. Farewell my dear friends!”

Marinette, Alya and Rose watched the man as he slowly walked to another part of the garden and left them in silence. Once the man was a good distance away, three friends looked at each other with blank expressions.

“Is it… normal for a human to understand animals?” asked Marinette.

“As far as I know, no. It’s not normal,” answered Alya. “And yet, he really did understood us.”

“And he knew your names and the incident with the human as well!” exclaimed Rose.

Marinette looked at her friends nervously and spoke, “Alya, I’m thinking…”

“No. No, you don’t girl,” interrupted Alya with a frown. “Don’t even think about it. Not only is he a stranger but also knows our language. Not to mention he’s a human as well. That’s enough reason for me to not trust him.”

“But what if he’s right? My life could change forever!” said Marinette excitedly.

“Exactly! Your life will turn to a jumbled mess from this beautiful, relaxed life you currently have,” replied Alya with a glare to her friend. “Why can’t you just accept your fate and find a good mate for the rest of your life? It’s not that hard at all! That other ladybug that lives on a lilac seems like a good choice. What was his name again?”

Marinette glared at her and mumbled, “Nathaniel…”

“Yes! That’s it! Nathaniel. Marinette and Nathaniel. It has a nice ring to it if you ask me!” exclaimed Alya excitedly. Though, her excitement dulled once she saw her friend’s somber expression. “Marinette, please! It doesn’t have a good ending. Trust your best friend, please!”

Marinette sighed sadly and looked at her friend with a pout. “Alya, it’s impossible. I can’t think of being with anyone but him! I know it’s silly but… I just can’t help it!” she said with frustration. “Please, please, let me try this! I promise to visit you every single day.”

Alya looked at her friend with exasperation before she let out a huff of annoyance and glared harder than before at her. “Listen up lady, I’ll let you go only on a few conditions. One, we’ll first search about this Fu human. If, and only if what that man said was true, you’ll do this. Two, you have to swear on your silly love for that boy _and_ our friendship that you’ll try to do everything you can to get the boy.”

Marinette’s wings buzzed with excitement as she jumped up and down excitedly. “Okay, okay! I promise, I promise! Alya you’re the be-”

Alya quickly shushed her and said, “Uh-uh. I wasn’t done yet. The last and the most important condition is still left. Three, I will go through this silly human transformation thing along with you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she looked at her with disbelief. “But Alya-”

“No buts! They’re my conditions. If you accept them, then I’ll help you in every step of the way. If not, I’ll make sure you won’t ever see that boy again. Understood?” said Alya with a dangerously determined expression.

Marinette hesitated for a few minutes as she tried to take everything in. Having Alya with her was a wonderful advantage but it meant dragging her best friend in something she didn’t like at all. She could have a normal life. Dislike Marinette, Alya hadn’t fallen in love with a huge, handsome human. Her entire future could be taken away from her if she came with her to the palace as a human.

“Alya, as much as I love and respect you, I can’t let you do this to yourself. You… don’t have to come along with me just to be sure of my safety. I can take care of myself, I promise! Plus… the future you’ve always imagined for yourself would be taken away from you just because of this. I… can’t do this to you,” said Marinette sadly.

Alya’s stern expression quickly softened after hearing her friend’s words. She smiled at her and said, “Marinette… that future I once thought of was stupid. Long, long ago I found out that the only thing I want in my future is my best friend. If you go… then I’ll have no future.”

Marinette’s heart swelled with love after hearing Alya’s words. She truly did have the best friend anyone could ask for. She smiled at her and replied, “That’s… very sweet of you Alya, but… are you sure?”

“Absolutely. We’re in this together, okay girl?” said Alya with a kind smile.

Marinette grinned back and answered, “Okay. Thank you Alya. You really are the best!”

“I know, but you’re welcome anyway,” replied Alya with a playful wink. Then she turned to Rose who was watching the whole exchange with a fond smile and tears of happiness in her eyes. “So Rose, will you help us with this investigation or not?”

Rose wiped her tears away with her wing and smiled softly at them. “Absolutely. I’ll miss you too much but you know I’ll do anything I can for true love!”

“Then let our search begin!” exclaimed Alya proudly and with a little bit of excitement she tried very hard to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back with the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be thankful if you check the ending notes PLEASE!

“Mister Fu is truly a wonder!”

“I’ve seen some of the maids call him ‘master’. And he truly is one.”

“He’s the only human that can understand us and he never takes advantage of it.”

“Consider yourself lucky if he had proposed to help and don’t doubt him for a second. Even humans trust him more than their own friends and family.”

Those were the words that Marinette and Alya heard after talking to almost all of the bugs that lived in the same tree as them. By the time they decided to take a small break, Alya was a little bit disappointed while Marinette was literally buzzing with happiness.

“Did you hear them Alya? There’s no danger! We can do this without worrying about anything!” exclaimed Marinette excitedly as she flew in a small circle and grinned from ear to ear.

Alya only sighed and muttered, “Just my luck…” Her statement only made Marinette roll her eyes but it didn’t dwindle her excitement even a bit. However, due to her happy buzz of wings she didn’t hear the buzz of another set of wings behind her. Alya, however quickly recognized the bug and perked up as she greeted, “Hey Nathaniel! Long time no see!”

Marinette’s buzzing quickly stopped as she looked behind her to see the other ladybug approaching them with a shy smile. “Hello Alya, M-Marinette!” he greeted sheepishly.

“Hello,” said Marinette with a kind smile.

“Say, Nathaniel, do you know anything about a man named Fu?” asked Alya.

Nathaniel visibly perked up and his bashful smile turned to an excited one as he said, “If you mean the kind master Fu, then yes. I know plenty!”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “For example?”

“Well, he’s a very kind-hearted human, dislike the ones that don’t watch where they put their feet. He always helps anyone he sees, from humans to bugs!” he said happily. “By the way, why ask about him all of a sudden?”

“He, um… offered me help and we wanted to see if he’s trustworthy or not,” explained Marinette.

“If he had offered help then be sure that he’ll do everything in his power to aid you the best he can. Don’t doubt him even for a second,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, you helped us a lot. See you around!” said Alya.

Nathaniel nodded and replied, “See you later.” With that, he flew away from them.

Alya sighed and glanced at her friend. “I still wish you change your opinion and live with that bug instead of putting your life in possible danger.”

“Alya, I’m sure about my decision, I won’t change my mind,” said Marinette flatly.

“Okay, okay, no need to fight, lady!” said Alya with a chuckle. “How about we say our goodbyes to Rose before going to this master Fu?”

Marinette’s wings buzzed happily with the reminder of the old man. “Then hurry up! What are you waiting for?”

Alya rolled her eyes and sighed but she didn’t comment as she flew right behind Marinette. Their visit to Rose was short but filled tears from both Marinette and Rose, and it all made Alya wonder if Marinette had finally changed her mind before it was too late. However, Alya’s small flicker of hope died when Marinette’s tears stopped and she turned to Alya with her previous grin like nothing had happened.

“Are you ready Alya?” asked Marinette enthusiastically.

Alya sighed but put on a smile as she replied, “Ready when you are.”

Marinette’s grinned widened and she did a small back flip in the air before she started flying in the direction of the old man’s house as other bugs had showed them. Alya quickly followed her excited friend as she shouted her goodbyes and promises of visit to Rose, and followed her before she could lost her. With Marinette’s fast pace and the short distance from Rose’s home to the man’s small cottage in the garden, the bugs reached their destination in the span of ten minutes.

They both stopped in front of the cottage and took in the building. It was a simple building, even with the human’s standards. However, the small building looked like it was a part of the beautiful garden with the vines and ivies that had grown all around it. Little flowers had also grown on the walls here and there and made it a colorful structure. Even some butterflies were fluttering around the house and it made a watcher feel as if the house and the garden had become one. It almost felt like the small building was alive.

The two bugs were lost in the scenery when a voice suddenly spoke from their behind, “Ah, I thought you wouldn’t be coming at all!” They both turned around only to be greeted with the sight of the old man. “Why not get inside and discuss your decision? Please, enter!” he continued with a kind smile as he walked ahead and opened the door for them.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other and had a small, silent conversation, before Marinette grinned at her friend with confidence and flew right after Master Fu. Alya followed close behind and entered the cottage right after Marinette let out a small gasp of wonder.

“Wow, it’s very beautiful inside!” exclaimed Marinette with a grin.

“Why thank you my dear,” he replied with kindness. “And now, about your little dilemma… tell me, did you decide?”

“Yes we did,” exclaimed Alya before Marinette could even open her mouth. “We asked the other bugs in the garden and talked about it with each other. We… think it would be better if Marinette doesn’t do this alone. That’s why I’m here as well, I’m gonna help her in the way,” she said with determination.

Master Fu sighed and nodded at them as he said, “Then I hope you know that getting close to the one and only prince isn’t an easy job even as a human. You have a long journey and you might not even be able to get what you want. You must also know that there’s no way back, meaning you should be completely sure of what you’re about to do. Now that you have knowledge of these, are you still willing to do this?”

Alya looked at Marinette expectantly, silently hoping that she would change her mind at these last seconds and save herself from the inevitable heartbreak. Once again, all of her hope vanished when her friend looked at the human in front of them with determination and confidence as she answered, “Absolutely, I thought of all of the consequences in the past two days. I know there’s no hope for a random maiden to get close to the prince, let alone a maiden who has never been a human before but I’m willing to try and even if I couldn’t succeed, I had still gained something I’ve wanted all my life; a chance to be something more than I am.”

Alya couldn’t help but stare at her friend with astonishment. She didn’t really think Marinette have given her brash decision much thinking. She thought she had only been acting by her emotions but it seemed the reason behind her friend’s late night flights was thinking about consequences of what she had agreed on.

Master Fu smiled at them and shook his head in understanding, “If that’s your opinion, then very well. I’m guessing your friend’s opinion is the same as before?” he said as he shifted his gaze from Marinette to Alya.

Alya sighed and smiled as she replied, “What can I say, yes. Sure.”

Marinette glanced at her friend with worry and softly whispered, “Alya, there’s still time for you to go and save your life-”

“So is for you Marinette,” said Alya with a blank expression.

“But it’s _my_ decision. I’ve thought of it and I’m sure of it. Alya don’t just waste your chances for me,” she said.

“Marinette, I told you before, my life will never be the same if you do this and leave me on my own. I will be very alone and won’t have my best ladybug friend to cheer me up. No thanks, I’d rather be a human and stay by my friend’s side than stay a bug but spend the rest of my life alone,” she said with determination and a sincere smile. Of course, Alya couldn’t deny that becoming a human seemed to be pretty exciting and just as much as Marinette, she needed the excitement but of course this was one of things that she would never admit to the ladybug fluttering next to her.

“Then… I guess we’re ready,” said Marinette as she sent a last unsure glance to Alya. Alya just smiled and shook her head in confirmation.

Master Fu smiled at them once again and showed them two glasses filled a sparkling, light orange liquid. “There are still a few steps left of the potion but they require your assistance,” he said as he stirred the liquid in the cups, using a small, silver spoon.

“How so?” asked Marinette curiously.

“Do not panic my dear friends, but I must inform you that you should spend the night inside these glasses,” he replied with a concerned look sent their way.

“But we’ll drown in it!” protested Alya loudly.

Master Fu cleared his throat and explained, “I’m afraid that is a part of the ritual. In order to make the magic work properly the creature who wants to transform must be unconscious and this potion will not only keep you alive and unconscious, but also helps your transformation to be… painless.”

Alya immediately frowned and spoke up, “No, I’m not-”

“Alya, a word please?” said Marinette as she practically begged with her eyes.

With a sigh, Alya fluttered a few inches away from the old man and looked at her with a fierce expression. “What is it this time?” she asked blankly.

“Alya, don’t you dare talk to me with that tone. You and I both know what I’m gonna say. I’m gonna do it, no regrets,” said Marinette with her own fierce look that rivaled Alya’s.

“You’re gonna do what? Practically kill yourself in the process of turning to human of all things?” spat Alya angrily. Marinette couldn’t help but look at her friend with concern and worry. At seeing her expression, Alya took a deep breath and let out a sigh before continue, “Marinette as… tempting as turning to a human seems, _this_ certainly doesn’t worth it. It’s too much of a risk. Giving your life for a magic that might be fake? It’s…not right. The whole thing smells fishy to me.”

“ _Alya_ , think rational _please_. Just what would he gain from killing a ladybug and a butterfly? Besides, his a gardener here, he’s a friend of animals not their killer. And on top of all, didn’t we flew all around the garden, asking about him? Alya, there’s just… something about him that makes me want to trust him. If you really want to help me, then please trust me on this one,” said Marinette with a pleading look in her eyes.

Alya stared at her friend for a good, solid minute as she thought of just how much her friend had gotten obsessed with that prince-boy to go to these lengths just to get to see him from a closer distance. Then, she let out a sigh as she finally concluded that even if she wanted to die, she’d prefer to die along her friend so she glanced at Marinette nonchalantly and spoke up, “What am I gonna do to you, you crazy bug?”

Marinette let out a happy squeal and started flying around her friend in circles before flying straight to Master Fu with excitement. “We’re ready, what should we do?” she said enthusiastically.

Master Fu smiled at her enthusiasm and explained, “What I need you to do is step inside the liquid and let unconsciousness take hold of you.”

With a quick glance exchange between the two bugs, both of them flew over to where the two glasses where. Alya glanced at the orange liquid underneath her and gulped before muttering, “Is it too late to announce I’m scared?”

Marinette let out a small giggle and smiled at her friend reassuringly. “I’m a little bit scared too but it’ll be fine as long as we’re together, right?”

Alya smiled back and nodded as she answered, “Yes. Of course. Always.”

“Then… I guess good bye until we meet as humans?” asked Marinette timidly.

“Or till we meet on the other side,” muttered Alya under her breath. At her friend’s angry glare and pout she merely laughed and replied, “Fine, fine. Goodbye Mari.”

With a last grin to each other, they both let go and let the gravity take them to the liquid beneath. They both felt the potion surround them and slowly felt a feeling of dizziness engulf them so they both did what Master Fu said and they just let go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone with a friend like Alya is truly the luckiest being on earth. 
> 
> However, tell me if you liked this or not. And if you have any ideas also make sure to tell me, I think I’m a little lost over what to do for certain parts of the story (e.g. the role of Hawk Moth and Chloe in the story). So, I’d be very happy to hear your ideas at the comments or at my Tumblr: http://ocean-wave8.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be starting a side blog on Tumblr about ideas for Miraculous fanfics/fanarts etc. To be honest, I'm still kinda new to Tumblr so if any of you is interested in helping me with the blog please, please message me at Tumblr. I hope I hear of someone soon because it's very important to me.
> 
> Thanks for your attention, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
